


A New Company

by sparklinggiraffe



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:20:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21857470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklinggiraffe/pseuds/sparklinggiraffe
Summary: It's been some time since I've posted...but here I am!This one...well...I've always wanted a cat, but never had the opportunity to have one, but! I remembered that in fiction, I can have one! And with the love of my life! So here it is! A reminder that it's by Asriel's perspective.
Relationships: Asriel Dreemurr/Reader
Kudos: 4





	A New Company

\- Aww, my break time ended, I need to go back to the flower shop.  
\- Couldn't you stay a little more? I don't want to be alone now.  
I was spending my free time with them, like I always do, but then, I realized: their classes ended already, so they would be lonely while I'm gone.  
\- Oh true, now you don't have any more classes...but I really need to go…  
\- ...okay, you have to do what you have to do...but I'll miss you.  
\- Don't worry sunshine, I'm not gonna run away, promise.  
I said, teasing them. They answered in the same way.  
\- Well I really hope so. What would I do without yooou?  
\- Wow, what a terrible life would be without your prince...  
\- Yeah...that would be terrible...heh.  
\- Goodbye angel, see you at night.  
\- Goodbye my heart.  
We shared a goodbye kiss and I went to the door.

While the day passed, I couldn't help but stay worried about them. I know they would just be at home but staying alone must be kinda boring. At least they had their distractions. I decided to text them to see how they were going.  
\- hey sweetheart~  
\- oh hi baby ❤  
\- so how r u going, miss me already?  
\- y know im missing u since u left. but im drawing now so im distracting me a little. cant wait to have you at home again tho  
\- dont worry doll, just a few more hours and you can have me just for you again 😌  
\- cant wait for it then :3c  
\- need to go now, love you ❤  
\- good work, love u too ❤

And I was at home, I immediately greeted them with a tight hug.  
\- I'm here now, you can't escape me anymore.  
\- Like if I would want to.  
We shared a sweet kiss.  
\- I'm gonna have a bath now and then we can stay snuggled together for how long you want to.  
\- I'm waiting for you right here.

After the bath I dressed myself and went straight to them on the couch, laying my head on their lap.  
\- So, I suppose you missed me?  
\- Yeah I missed you. It's good to finally rest but being alone is kinda boring. But…  
\- But?  
I gave them a confused look.  
\- Asriel, I think I had an idea to solve the problem.  
\- Oh? You had?  
\- Yes, um...you know, I always wanted a cat but I could never have it...but now since just both of us live here...then maybe adopting one would make me feel less lonely while you're not here. And the other way round too! What do you think?  
Well...you know, as a monster, I always were used to see other monsters that resemble animals from the surface, even myself, after I discovered about those "goats" I felt even more intrigued. So after discovering there are smaller and less intelligent versions that depends on other people to live of these monsters I felt kinda weird, but I've never actually told them, although I know they find these "cats" very cute and they always wanted one. I thought about saying what I think to them, but I didn't want to crush their feelings.  
\- Um...I…  
\- What? You don't like cats too?  
\- N-no, it's not that I don't like them, but, you know…  
I had no choice so I explained to them my feelings towards cats and other animals.  
\- Oh...I understand. It's fine then…  
\- Flower...are you really okay with this?  
\- It's just that...I really wanted a cat and I never had the opportunity...but we share a home, it would be unfair having a cat while you would be uncomfortable with it.  
I really didn't want to break their expectations, they seemed sad with my decision even if they wanted to hide it. We stayed in silence for a while, while I was thinking to myself. It's kinda dumb feeling that way for these animals, and since now I'm living in the human world, I have no choice but accept those things exist, and maybe having one would make me less bothered with them? Anyways, I've made up my decision.  
\- Okay...we can have a cat.  
\- W-wait really? But...you don't have to do it just for me, it would be unfair.  
\- Well...I thought and I think having one would maybe make me don't have these weird feelings anymore, besides, you would be happy, I would give the world to see you happy, you know that.  
\- ...are you sure?  
I nodded, grabbing their hand to give it a kiss. They sighed.  
\- You really are the nicest guy in the world.  
\- I try my best.  
\- I can say you're trying really well.  
\- Tomorrow on my free time we can go to the shelter then?  
\- Sounds perfect to me, I can't wait for it! Thank you thank you, I love you so much.  
They adorably pouted. That's what I really wanted to see. They gave me a thankful kiss.  
\- I love you too, cutie.

We were in the car, going to the shelter to see the cats while they adorably were talking about some cat breeds they knew. And also other cat facts.  
\- So when a cat is a kid...you call it a kitten?  
\- Yes! And they are sooo cute, I can't wait to see you interacting with them. It would be the cutest thing.  
\- Huh, well, let's see if I will.  
\- Asriel! Don't be like that. If you will have a cat you have to interact with some to see how they are like. Besides, you've never really seen a cat in real life, just in videos. I bet you will like them. I think they match with your personality.  
\- R-really?  
\- Yes, you see, people judge they are cold and quiet, but once you join them, you actually realize they are sweet and cute, still they can be very full of themselves.  
\- I-I don't look like this...a little...maybe…  
\- Asriel. You look like this.  
\- Okay I look like this.  
\- Specially the sweet and cute part.  
\- Specially the...wait what?  
\- Yeees, you've heard me.  
They caressed my cheek.  
\- Y-you're distracting me…  
\- Sorry, sorry, I'm just teasing you, kitten.~  
\- W-wait did you just called me…  
\- Oh, didn't I mentioned it can also be a cute nickname? Now you know it.~  
\- You…  
They sure have their secret ways to make me blush. I love it.

Now we were at the local shelter, they grabbed my hand and pulled me inside. Surprisingly, the person behind the counter was also a monster.  
\- Oh, if it isn't the prince Asriel Dreemurr and his partner? Good afternoon you two.  
\- Yeah, that's me, howdy.  
\- Hi!  
\- What brings you both here? You guys want to expand the family?  
\- Yeah well...they suggested adopting a cat so they would feel less lonely while I'm not at home.  
\- Sounds a good idea. Here, I can lead you guys to the cats area. Lucky you, recently some kittens came. Maybe you would like to see them.  
\- Yes! We would love to.  
The lady lead us through a corridor with cages with cats inside of them. Some of them sleeping, others playing, eating, doing that "meow" sound they do...I glanced at their face and I could see the glimmer in their eyes, we may were surrounded by cute creatures, but in that moment they were the most adorable thing there.  
We've reached a cage that seemed comfortable to 5 little "kittens", some of them were black, others were a mix of black and orange. I looked at them again, and saw the excitement in their eyes. The lady opened the cage.  
\- Here, you guys can enter to play with them a little.  
\- Thank you!  
Of course, they were the first one to enter. They seemed nervous to play with the cats at first, but they got one with their hands and started petting it. It was so small that fitted perfectly in their hands. I couldn't help but stare at them. I knew they would be happy, but not that happy, I noticed they were totally distracted with those kittens. I had to admit, this was one of the cutest things I've ever seen, and I couldn't help but stare lovingly.  
\- So, are you going to enter there too?  
\- My thoughts were interrupted by the vendor.  
\- Oh! I'm sorry, I, uh…  
\- You are not very comfortable, are you?  
\- H-how do you know it?  
\- You know, I used to be like this too, but with time I grew up more familiar with those creatures, until I started to find them very fascinating, and my soul breaks everytime I see a stray lonely animal by the streets, so I decided to open this shelter. The thing is, you get used to it, no way you can't fall for these little creatures once you know them better. Now, go there, I think your partner is calling you. I'm going to let you guys alone. Have fun, and don't bother yourself too much.  
The lady passed through the corridor again, I noticed that they were in fact calling me, so I entered in the cage with them and the kittens.  
\- So, have you chosen one?  
\- No, I can't, all of them are so adorable, I don't have the heart. Maybe you can chose.  
\- M-me?  
\- Yes, since It's your first time being familiar with cats, I give you the right.  
\- Um...m-maybe I'll try to get familiar first, and then I decide.  
Suddenly, I noticed something on my lap. It seemed one of them was trying to crawl it. A black fur one.  
\- Awwww, look at him, he wants you! Why don't you hold him?  
\- I...um...how do I do it?  
\- Like this, you see?  
I nervously grabbed the kitten like they showed me, and held its face right in front of mine.  
\- Howdy, little buddy.  
The kitten seemed curious. It started sniffing my snout but suddenly started licking it. I couldn't help but get surprised.  
\- W-what…  
\- Oh my god look at him! He likes you!  
\- L-likes me?  
\- Yes! Here, play with him with this.  
They gave me a rat toy, for some reasons these little creatures liked rats. I put it in the ground again and started to play with the rat, making the kitten move its paws in the air trying to catch the toy. I admit, it was cute. After some time, I started to play with the others, but something about the first one got me. I got it in my hands, that are way bigger compared to the little creature, and started petting it, until I noticed something familiar…  
\- W-what is this it is making? D-do they purr too?  
\- Hehehe, yes, they purr, like you do.  
\- N-now that was unexpected. Um I think...I chose this one.  
\- Oh, so you ended up liking it huh?  
They said with a teasing tone.  
\- Y-yes...maybe.  
\- I knew you would like them.  
Then, the lady appeared between us.  
\- So, have you decided yet?  
\- Uh...yes, we are going to keep this little guy here.  
\- Oh, lucky for him! I said you would get along. Let's go get these things done and you guys can finally have him.  
The lady lead us to the first room again, where she would put the kitten in a cage for us to take it home. We fill out the papers we had to and paid the tax, and finally went home.

When we got there, they excitingly put the cage on the floor and opened it to let the cat get out.  
\- Hey, don't be shy, come out, we are not going to hurt you.  
The cat slowly got out of the cage. They carefully got it in their hands.  
\- This is your new home, little man. And we are your new parents.  
\- P-parents?  
I nervously asked. Honestly being called a "parent" was something unexpected.  
\- It's just a way to call us. Since we are going to take care of him, we are kind of his new parents.  
\- Oh...um...okay...I can get used to it...  
They lift the cat making my face meet with its again.  
\- Meet your new daddy!  
\- Oh...so another person will call me "daddy", huh?~  
They gave my leg a kick.  
\- Asriel. Are you seriously going to do a sexual joke right now? Besides. I've never called you like this.  
\- Y-you called me like this once...  
They kicked my leg again with more strength.  
\- It was an ACCIDENT, and you know it.  
\- Ouch...okay...sorry...sorry...that shit hurted…  
\- You deserved, to be honest.  
\- Okay, okay let's sit on the couch...  
We sat on the couch and I got the cat in my hands.  
\- I think I can get used to him.  
\- Hey! You called him "him"!  
\- And?  
\- That means your bond with him is more familiar now!  
\- Yeah...I think it is...  
I started caressing the kitten's fur in my hands for a while. The purr really got me distracted. It's weird having a smaller thing in your lap making the same noises you make when it is receiving affection. Then, I noticed they were staring.  
\- What are you looking at?  
\- This is the most adorable thing I've ever seen.  
\- What? The cat? Are you trading me?  
\- No, you dumb. You both. You, caressing him, while he sweetly purrs, just like you. This is so cute you have no idea...wait…  
\- What are you doing?  
\- I'm going to take a picture. Continue what you were doing.  
\- Okay then, photographer.  
I continued petting the kitten while they would take pictures. They were sure loving it. Suddenly a thought came to my mind.  
\- Hey, I remembered something now.  
\- What is it?  
\- What do you want to call him?  
\- Oh that's true! Umm...what about...buttercup?  
\- Really?  
\- Yeah! What do you think?  
I stared to that cute face of theirs for a moment, before giving them a smile and a lovely kiss.  
\- Sound perfect to me, "kitten".~  
\- Oh, so you liked the nickname?  
\- How could I not?


End file.
